


A Valentine for Lord Loki

by Corvicula1979



Series: Poetry: Marvel Loki fandom [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, suggestive but not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3869830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvicula1979/pseuds/Corvicula1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written 9 Feb 2014</p><p>The local science fiction and fantasy bookstore had a contest for 'Singles Awareness Day' (aka Valentine's Day) on the theme of "Valentine to a fictional character." The prize was a box of fancy chocolates. And fame and recognition, of course.</p><p>So this happened. This was at the very beginning of my obsession, and the first poem I'd written in literally years, let alone the first fannish poem. </p><p>And, oh yeah. I won. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Valentine for Lord Loki

O black haired stepchild  
I bare my chest to you  
Bury your spear deep inside  
My heart was already yours  
  
O make me long for something as sweet as pain


End file.
